1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and particularly to a receptacle connector having a guiding position shield for securely firm with a insulative housing and provide a plug connector with an accurate mating position.
2. Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional receptacle connector with a guiding position shield, the conventional receptacle connector 5 includes: a housing 50 and a guiding position shield 51, wherein the housing 50 is insulative and formed in low-profile, the housing 50 has a inserting slot 501 for accommodating a plurality of terminals 502 therein, adapted for mating with a plug connector (not shown); the housing 50 further has a locating shaft 503 mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown). The guiding position shield 51 is formed by stamping processing technique and made of metal, having a top face 510 and tow side faces 511, 512. The top face 510 has a tongue 513 extending from a lateral side of the top face 510 being adjacent to the housing 50, the tongue is displaceable in downward direction toward the housing 50, the two side faces 511, 512 respectively have a plurality of mounting legs 516, 517 for mounting on the printed circuit board (not shown). Further referring to FIG. 2, the housing 50 and the guiding position shield 51 can be mounted on a printed circuit board 6 by soldering the locating shaft 503 and the mounting legs 516, 517 on the printed circuit board 6; therefore, a plug connector (not shown) can mate with the receptacle connector 5.
However, considerable problems are often encountered because the housing 50 and the guiding position shield 51 are required to be separately assembled on the printed circuited board 6; furthermore, the shield 51 is generally of slim shape and therefore is not advantage to automatic assembly in grabbing the shield 51 separately. Such assembling process made inclined in the two side faces 511, 512 of the guiding position shield 51 due to the guiding position shield 51 is of only three faces and the two side faces 511, 512 are free. Consequently, a plug connector is unable to be accurately inserted into the inserting slot 501 of the housing 50.
Moreover, the inclined guiding position shield 51 may not be able to use again; thus it is inevitable that assemblers have to keep more stock of the guiding position shield 51 and which increases cost of material. This invention is directed to solving the above-mentioned problems by providing a unique configuration of the guiding position shield of the receptacle connector.